Recently there has been increasing interest in providing television receivers with more sophisticated features and signal processing capability. For example, television receivers having a widescreen display with a 5.times.3 or 16.times.9 image aspect ratio compared to a standard 4.times.3 image aspect ratio are being developed, as are receivers with more special effects capability. Such receivers often use special signal processing techniques such as time compression and time expansion, which can add significantly to the cost and complexity of a television receiver. It is of course desirable to keep such cost and complexity as low as possible. Consistent with this objective, a versatile, stable, uncomplicated and inexpensive time scaling network is disclosed.